Mirror Image
by electricgurl
Summary: An AU...X5-494 has never been on a deep assignment and he has finally been given his first. To Find and befriend X5-452 as her best friend and brother Ben X5-493. *** Hoping to have a spark of inspiration again***
1. Titles

**Title:** Mirror Image

**Author:** electricgurl

**email:** acoomesstudent ednet. ns. ca

**paring:** MA...ML (friendship)

**Spoliers:** The entire show...

**Timeline:** Pliot show...to Freak Nation

**Rating:** PG-13 FOR NOW

**Summary: **An AU...X5-494 has never been on a deep assignment and he has finally been given his first. To Find and befriend X5-452 as her best friend and brother ben X5-493...Ben...

**A/N:** This will start in the first show and go to the last and forwards from there I just want to make sure that it hasn't been done like a billion times...Please let me know...


	2. Prelude

**Prelude**

"State your destination!" Lydecker commanded.

"X5-494! Sir!"

"Do you understand your mission soldier?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"You will be leaving at 0500 hours understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Any questions?"

The soldier across from him froze. _Yes a billion, but know that I can ask you._

"No, Sir."

"Fine dismissed go to your quarters and get some sleep."

He nodded and left without looking back.

Rina come up behind him. "Are you sure that he's ready for this?" She asked watching 494 exit.

Lydecker sighed. "I hope so…I don't want to see what will happen if 542 finds out."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Max looked down over the city.

"The escape was never my idea. I mean escape to what we didn't even know there was anything else. The escape was just a plan that my C.O thought was the greatest idea. So here I am in the world all by myself. Twelve of us escaped that night, I'm not sure if any of the others have survived or if I'm the only one left alive. But I do live on and I will never forget them. They were my sisters and my brothers and I just hope that they are all safe."

She sighed as she pushed herself up and looked down over the city of Seattle…The city that ad become him home.

Little did she know that it was all going to chance the next morning.

TBC...Please let me know what you think...I know it's short...but other then that...


	3. Chapter 1: Pilot Part 1

**_A/N: I know blah blah one of those people that have to have author notes every chapter and hopefully I am not one of those people I just wanted to quickly explain…Some of this story will be from the script…scenes that I thought were for the better part perfect and lines that I loved….But u will not be able to write every scene word for word as that would be around 100 pages a chapter and as much as you all love DA I think my story would get boring…So I will be adding and subtracting when I think is right and if you have missed the eppie or are lost I will be more then happy to filll you in…So please read and review…I'm dying to find out what you all think of the first part of the first chapter…I just didn't want to leave you all hanging without a new chapter…So I broke the Pilot into 2 parts…one without 'Ben' and one with when she and eyes only 'hook up' enjoy…._**

**Chapter 1: Pilot Part 1**

The next morning rolled around faster then Max thought it would and before she knew it she was in the bathroom trying to stop her shakes from over taking her as she swallowed three pills. She sighed.

"Just another day in heaven." She sighed. As she sank down onto the floor. She shivered as the pills went to work. She slowly felt herself coming back into control of herself, and her body. That was the worst part of this whole ideal. She had no control over what happen to her and when it happen. It just did and there was no control over the entire matter, it just kinda happen.

"Max! Are you up yet?"

"YEAH! Coffee's already on, help yourself." She called out to her roommate.

"That's nice but I would like to use the washroom!" she said as she rattled the door handle.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished." She mumbled as she stumbled to the main door unlocking it and then walking back into her room as she closed that door. She locked it and fell onto the floor as she finally got a good handle over her body. She took a deep breath and walked over to the doorway pushing threw the first and then the second one to stand opposite the room from Kendra.

"It sucks: Kendra told her as she took a sip from her coffee. "What sucks?" She asked as she took a seat across from her room-mate and grabbed her own cup of coffee. "I come home, it's three a.m.," She took a seat beside her. " You're still out. I feel like I got hit by a cement truck and you been up for an hour bouncing around. That by definition sucks." She downed the last of her coffee as she finished her rant. Max just smiled. Handing her what was left of her own coffee. "I'll live without coffee, for the day. That oughta help you cope with the injustice of the world a little." She smiled "Thanks, it's starting to kick in." She said adding sarcastically. "I feel almost human now." Max frowned and looked over at her messenger bike. "Yeah, me too."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Call when you make contact."

"Yes, sir." X5-494 stated.

"Do you remember your cover?"

"Yes, Sir. I will be playing my twin brother X5-493. A.K.A Ben."

His commanding officer nodded. "Remember this is about recovering her and placing her back into the program. Along with all or as many other '09ers as possible. Do not blow your cover and do not let her die. Protect her at all costs even if it shows your true colors."

494 nodded. "Is that everything sir?"

"No, there is one more thing."

"Sir?"

"Be careful and good luck."

The X5 smiled at him. "I will sir."

"What did I tell you call me, Dave!" 494 smirked.

"Sure thing Dave." He turned and walked over to the door. He paused in the doorway, turning he smiled and waved. "I'll be back before you know that I'm gone."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Jam pony Messenger." Max stated as she flashed her pass at the local guard. He smiled at her and waved her threw.

"See ya Max. Try and have a good day." She waved as she pushed threw the small crowd.

"Don't I always? Later Dek." She slowly made her way to Jam Pony central.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh I see that you are finally gracing us with your presence." Normal called out from the sidelines as she walked by the front cage.

"Normal." She nodded.

"Where have you been!" He demanded.

"In the field."

"More like In Bed...Asleep" He stated as he walked behind the gate.

"I don't sleep." She informed him. Walking around to face him.

"Pay check." She demanded sticking her hand in front of him.

"Here."

"Theo's too." She said.

"And Theo can't pick up his own check because?..." Normal asked. He's sick." Was her only reply. "Oh of course, sick for a change." Max just glares at him. He sighes and finally reached into a drawer and takes out a second envelope and hands it to her. She turned and left with a package under her arm. Normal called after her. "You tell Theo he's not in tomorrow he can start looking for another job. "I don't know how to break this to you, Normal, we're all looking for another job." She informed him. 

"Here." He said tossing her another package. "Bip-Bip-Bip."

Max rolled her eyes managing to catch the second package without making it look to easy. "Whatever." She turned to walk out when she ran into Sketchy.

"Hey, how aboutyou watch wereyou're going," she moaned.

"Max, babe, sweetness, my goddess-" He stated.

"Sketchy, what do you want?"

"Why do you always think that I want something?" He asked whining.

"Cause, I'm usually right." He shrugged.

"Well know that the matter has been brought up, I was wondering if you would like to take me out for a lunch today." Max grinned at him.

"See, what did I say." She moved over and grabbed her bike.

"So what ya gonna say? Lunch out on you today?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Sketchy lunch's on my today."

He grinned as he hopped onto his bike.

"Max, your great. A goddess!" She laughed.

"Come on, I don't want to be late."

"For what Max," She turned and left. "MAX! Late for what?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been a long day followed by a long night and know all that Max wanted to do was rest for the entire day off. She fell back onto her bed, but quickly jumped back up. _Was that…Oh My God…it was. That sick bastard!_ She thought.

She grabbed the cat statue and ran for the door grabbing her coat as she ran down the stairs and out into the street.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

X5-494 smiled as he opened his car door. "Now, this is the life." He grinned as he got seated and gunned the engine. A ride around the town wouldn't hurt before he started on looking around tonight. Yesterday and yesterday night had been busts and he had a feeling that once it starts, there will be no turning back to have some good old fun like he and 510 did. He bit his lip as he dug out a picture of what 452 looked like. It wasn't a 100 correct but it was the closest possible match. He looked down again at his unit mate 453 and groaned, someone wearing her face, this was going to be so hard, as long as he didn't let anything slip then he should be good. He sighed as he turned the corner and practically ran into traffic.

"Damn." He grunted. "I guess that's, that." He moaned as he pulled onto the curb. If this was his car then he would worry but it wasn't and he could care less. He slowly got out and moved up town on foot.

"Might as well get on with the work, not like it will go anywhere fast." He muttered as he began to scan the crowd. He almost burst out laughing, what was the chances, that she would have been here…He grinned. This was going to be easier then the thought it was going to be.

He followed her for another two blocks. He was amassed at her strength and skill. She moved threw the crowd like they where water. She was straight forward and driven. He smiled again this was going to be one hell of a trip. He couldn't wait to see what happen from this. Picking his cell out from his bag he quickly dialed his handlers number from memory.

"…."

"Yeah, X5-494 reporting."

"…"

"Yes I have spotted her. Wasn't that hard. She was right in downtown Seattle." He nodded.

"…."

"Confront her now?" he asked.

"…"

"No, sir that isn't a problem."

"…"

"Yes, sir I will report again when I get a chance." He sighed and disconnected the phone. Sliding it back into it's hiding place he closed his eyes and cracked his neck then pushed his way towards the rouge X5. He was a few feet away from her when he noticed that she smelt terrific, nothing like 453. He groaned inwards. Then spoke up.

"Hey Maxie." He said as he moved towards her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Max sighed as she practically ran towards the 'better' part of town. She was so kicking this guy's ass. She hated sector cops and rich folk and-

"Hey Maxie." She glanced up she hadn't even realized that someone was following her she was that anger. Her eyes traced their way up on an attractive younger male. She smiled.

"Do I know you?" She asked. He grinned.

"I hope so, after all that we went threw together." She frowned.

"I'm sorry but-" there was a large crash down the street and the man turned to face it. Max gasped as she spotted his barcode.

"Ben?" She gasped her mouth opening. He spun around covering his neck with his hand. "When did you- how did you-What are you…"

He laughed and stroked her face. "I just got into town. I'm fine, I'm just glad that you're okay." She grinned hugging him.

494 slowly wrapped his arms around her, fighting back the need to strangle her when he had the chance.

"It's gonna be fine now that were back together." Max told him she stroked the back of his head, running her fingers over his slightly altered barcode.

"Now that were together, we can find the other and we'll be a family again." 494 grinned as he stated. She pulled back from him. He froze did her say something wrong. Then she slowly smiled.

"I can't wait." She said pulling him into another hug. He grinned. This was gonna be so much fun.

"So Maxie, where were you headed?" He asked.

"Just to a-friends, you can tag along if you would like."

"What type of friend?" 494 demanded. He felt weird what was that feeling, was that jealous…no it couldn't be, she was an 09er. He mentally shrugged it off. He must have eaten something bad.

"One that is going to be dead once I get my hands on him." She mumbled. "Follow me, and keep quiet."

TBC...

**_TBC….was is to fast to bring them together? I hope not please let me know and I will have a beta reader for the next chapter… Did I do it wrong…Please give me some ideas…yes, Logan is going to be in this story, but I'm not sure how yet, let me know what you think and hopefully I will post another chapter if there is anyone that likes it out there…_**


End file.
